Sins of the Saviors
Sins of the Saviors, an adventure by Stephen S. Greer with support articles by Brian Cortijo, Joshua J. Frost, Nicolas Logue, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Owen K.C. Stephens, and more and fiction by Mike McArtor and James L. Sutter, is the fifth chapter in the Rise of the Runelords adventure path and was released in January 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path also includes a detailed description of Lamashtu, goddess of monsters, and her hideous minions, an examination of ancient magics from the fallen empire of Thassilon for use in your campaign, including rules for the lost art of sin magic, and six new monsters in the Pathfinder Bestiary. Additionally, Eando Kline might finally be in over his head as he infiltrates a secret organization to retrieve his stolen property. Foreword: "Seven Times as Deadly" by F. Wesley Schneider (4) : In his first foreword in Pathfinder Adventure Path, Paizo Managing Editor F. Wesley Schneider discusses the talents of designer Stephen S. Greer and the storytelling experiments the Pathfinder staff have been conducting with each volume in the Rise of the Runelords adventure path. 1. "Sins of the Saviors" by Stephen S. Greer (6) :The plot of the resurrected Runelord of Greed has been revealed, but what weapon holds the power to combat his murderous return? Only by delving into the depths of a seven-dungeon labyrinth of sin can the PCs discover the ancient magic capable of defeating their deathless foe—though doing so might mean embracing the very vices they would fight to defeat. 2. "Magic of Thassilon" by Brian Cortijo & Owen K.C. Stephens, with Stephen S. Greer, Tim Hitchcock, Michael Kortes, & Nicolas Logue (56) :The secrets of the runelords revealed! Learn the rune magic that gave rise to a millennia-old empire of sin, claim artifacts of vice and ruin, and wield the arcane might of ancient Thassilon! 3. "Lamashtu" by Sean K Reynolds (64) :The howls of monsters and gibbering of abominations rise in blasphemous chorus to Lamashtu, the goddess of madness, monsters, and nightmares. Witness the blasphemous rites of the Mother of Monsters’ twisted clergy and learn the bloody ways of horrors as zealous as they are cruel. 4. "Belly of the Beast" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Mike McArtor & James L. Sutter (74) :Eando Kline’s reckless tour of Korvosa gets even worse when he goes head to head against the spies and assassins of the Red Mantis, one of the most feared criminal organizations in Golarion! 5. "Bestiary" by Joshua J. Frost, Stephen S. Greer, Mike McArtor, and F. Wesley Schneider (80) :*ercinee :*marsh giant :*witchfire :*shemhazian :*Night Monarch :*Yethazmari Web Supplement. "More Magic of Thassilon" http://paizo.com/paizo/blog/2008/january#v5748eaic9l0s by Brian Cortijo, Stephen S. Greer, Tim Hitchcock, Michael Kortes, and Nicolas Logue, with Greg A. Vaughan Adventure overview After defeating the giants of Mokmurian, the heroes discover that Karzoug, an ancient wizard from the long-dead empire of Thassilon, has returned to life. From his city fortress of Xin-Shalast high in the mountains, he has been using the giants to harvest souls to reclaim his lost power. The secret to defeating him before he can reclaim his realm and enslave the region lies hidden in a deadly dungeon called Runeforge. After defeating the dragon that guards the entrance to Runeforge, the PCs must rave the haunted vaults below to discover the ancient forge capable of empowering weapons so that they can strike true against Karzoug. Yet in order to master this ancient magic, the heroes of Sandpoint must embrace the darkest magic of ancient Thassilon as their own. Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Sins of the Saviors Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks